


Связь

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс, омегаверс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Связь

В мире Жерара Пике всё было прекрасно и понятно. Земля снизу, небо сверху, Серхио — его омега. Где-то в небе плыли облака и наверняка на одном из них, болтая босыми ногами, сидел бородатый парень с нимбом, смотрел на жизнь Жерара и думал: «Это — хорошо».

Серхио был идеальным омегой. Сильный, дерзкий, полный энергии, он мог бы стать кем угодно: футболистом, матадором, бизнесменом, объезжать лошадей или автомобили — дискриминация омег ещё не сошла на нет, но Серхио бы справился. Однако он выбрал дом Жерара, спальню Жерара, кухню Жерара, тренажёрный зал Жерара и самого Жерара в нагрузку.

Мама Серхио рассказывала, что он удивительно легко перенёс известие о том, каким именно будет его второй пол. Немногие так достойно справлялись — первые признаки проявлялись в 12–14 лет — пубертат, гормональные взрывы, бунт. Серхио, по словам его мамы, заперся на два дня в комнате, а потом вышел с коробками, которые отнес в благотворительную организацию. Футбольный мяч, щитки, бутсы, плащ торреро — всё, что ему было так дорого. На осторожные расспросы отрезал: «Что делаешь, делай хорошо. Для омеги главное — семья». Жерар был впечатлён, а Серхио, когда тот его пытался расспросить, только поморщился — мол, дело давнее.

Жерар помотал головой, возвращаясь в настоящее, и тут же заулыбался. Приходить домой после матча, особенно после победы, еще лучше, как сейчас — после Класико, — это было похоже на сон или эпизод сериала про счастливую семейную жизнь. В обычные дни Серхио мог заказать еду или забыть про ужин: его энергия требовала выхода, он неустанно тягал в зале железо или сам убирал весь дом, разогнав домработниц, или даже чистил бассейн, презрев услуги специалиста, а то и просто наматывал километры вдоль побережья, ограничившись смской о том, что с ним всё в порядке. Но не в игровой день. Жерар, входя, всегда чувствовал умопомрачительные запахи овощей, мяса, выпечки и видел Серхио у плиты. А лучше — у духовки. К духовке нужно было немного нагнуться, а встречал Жерара он всегда в футболке «Барсы». На голое тело.

Подол сине-гранатового джерси с яркой цифрой 3 и фамилией «Пике» прикрывал бёдра, волнительно сползая по крутым изгибам, если Серхио тянулся за специями или открывал дверцу, чтобы вытащить партию булочек или домашнюю пиццу. Это был их маленький ритуал. Жерар сгребал Серхио в охапку и тащил в спальню, дурея от запаха омеги — красный апельсин, припорошенный чёрным перцем, — а Серхио довольно убедительно отбивался и угрожал, что еда превратится в холодные ошмётки, а больше он в жизни ничего не приготовит, Жерар затыкал его поцелуем, шарил руками по телу, убеждаясь в который раз, что Серхио хочет. Хочет до такой степени, что между ногами у него влажно и скользко, а член стоит так же, как у самого Жерара, — до звона. В спальне все происходило быстро, жадно, жёстко — как любили они оба. Ужин даже не успевал как следует остыть. Они неторопливо ели, пили вино, а потом до утра не отрывались друг от друга — теперь уже долго, подробно, тягуче-нежно, как любил Жерар. То есть Серхио тоже любил, но он столько раз требовал, чтобы Жерар прекратил издеваться, так стонал и нетерпеливо выгибался, насаживаясь на член, так ругался, надсаживая горло, что Жерар привык думать об этих ночах как о своем личном подарке. Засыпали они в сцепке — и грудь Жерара наполнялась собственническим чувством.

Жерар открыл дверь и застыл. Красная пелена упала на глаза раньше, чем он понял, на что именно смотрит. А смотрел он на спину, обтянутую футболкой. Белой. Сливочной. Спину, на которой горела золотом цифра — 4. Потом Жерар не мог объяснить себе, почему так взбеленился. Но тогда он был уверен — его предали. Предали в собственном доме. Человек, который дышал с ним в унисон.

— Что это?!!! — рявкнул Жерар и, не обращая внимания на то, как игривая улыбка Серхио сменилась вопросительной, а потом и испуганной гримасой, сгрёб ворот, приподнимая, заставляя встать на цыпочки, — благо рост позволял.

Не слушая объяснений — всё равно сквозь шум крови в ушах ничего не проникало, Жерар принялся стаскивать ненавистную футболку с именем реаловского защитника, которое расплывалось перед глазами, а самого игрока Жерар даже не помнил. Почувствовав сопротивление, уже совершенно не владея собой, влепил Серхио пощёчину, чего не делал никогда в жизни, ни с одним омегой. Тот замер, а Жерар, будто исполняя злую пародию на их обычный ритуал, поволок его к лестнице, заламывая руку за спину, толкая перед собой и желая только одного — чтобы Серхио прочувствовал всю глубину своего предательства. В спальне просто пихнул на кровать лицом вниз. Какая-то часть мозга звенела предупреждающим сигналом — Серхио не делал попыток освободиться (хотя не намного уступал в силе, а может, и вообще не уступал), не отклонялся, не зажимался, когда Жерар вздернул его задницу в воздух, одной рукой придерживая за шею и коленом расталкивая ноги шире, вошёл, даже не проверив, готов ли Серхио. Трахал резко, безжалостно, будто секс-куклу — да Серхио и вёл себя как кукла: ни звука, ни движения, потом перевернул, сел на грудь и кончил на лицо под истошное верещание сирены в голове с уже накатывающим ужасом, потому что открытые глаза Серхио были отрешёнными, будто он витал где-то далеко, совершенно в другом месте.

— Зачем? — тихо спросил Жерар, вытирая Серхио влажным полотенцем, принесённым из ванной.

Он не надеялся на ответ, но молчать было невыносимо. Однако Серхио, не отрываясь от созерцания потолка, отозвался:

— Думал, получится забавно. Ты надел бы барселонскую форму, я — реаловскую, и ты поимел бы меня, как вы сегодня сливочных на поле. Собственно, почти так и получилось, — заключил он с вымученным смешком и провалился в сон, будто сознание потерял.

Жерар остался сидеть на краю постели, в голове с тихим звоном разбивалось на осколки что-то важное, перед глазами мелькали недавние сцены, в ушах звучал собственный голос:

— Дрянь! Я запрещаю тебе не то что носить, притаскивать эту гадость в мой дом!!! Я проверю ещё, где ты её купил…

По всему выходило, что он повёл себя как полный мудак в лучших традициях первобытных альф, которых так осуждал. Серхио мог бы и в суд на него подать — вон, следов домашнего насилия предостаточно. Жерар спустился в столовую, поел, не разбирая, что за холодные ошмётки перед ним, стараясь не смотреть на белую тряпку на полу. Может, ещё всё обойдётся и Серхио простит его? Надо футболку эту злосчастную выки… а нет, эта вещь принадлежит Серхио. А Жерар и так достаточно натворил. Просто спрятать куда-нибудь, например, поглубже в комод.

***

Конечно, Серхио простил его. По крайней мере, он так сказал. И даже не шарахался, не отстранялся и в постели вёл себя как обычно. Правда, когда Жерар вернулся с очередной игры, на Серхио были пижамные штаны и какая-то домашняя майка, но это же ничего не значит, верно? Тем более ужин он всё же приготовил. А то, что плечи его немного напряглись, когда Жерар вошёл — это могло и показаться. Повторять ритуал игрового дня Жерар не решился, а ночью Серхио уснул, не дождавшись Жерара из душа. Или сделал вид, что уснул.

Что делает взрослый самостоятельный мужчина, альфа, будущий президент «Барселоны», один из лучших футболистов мира, если крупно накосячит?

— Мам, мне кажется, я всё испортил.

Монтсеррат Бернабеу — хрупкая, голубоглазая, как и сын, омега умела нагонять страх на других омег, бет и альф любых габаритов. Для этого ей даже не приходилось повышать голос. Джон Пике посмеивался, что дай ей волю, она бы заставила его самого выносить ребёнка, а Монтсеррат отвечала, что никогда бы не доверила такое важное дело альфе. Жерар любил родителей, но с вопросами жизни и смерти шёл всегда к маме.

— Серхио хороший мальчик. Конечно, он простит. Со временем. А вот я сейчас жалею, что никогда не била тебя. Возможно, это был мой долг: не материнский, но медицинский.

Жерар ухмыльнулся и подставил голову под лёгкий подзатыльник. Мама была известнейшим нейрохирургом. Она вечно ворчала, что нужно было сделать ему операцию на мозге в младенчестве. Профессиональный медицинский цинизм смягчался искренней заботой.

— Детка, ты не думал, что, заведи вы ребёнка…

— Мам, ну ты же знаешь!

— Да-да. Пока ты вынужден принимать супрессанты на играх, это опасно. Но это решило бы проблему. По крайней мере, Серхио не тосковал бы один в огромном доме.

— А он что, тоскует?

Жерару не приходило в голову, что всегда оптимистично настроенный, жадный до впечатлений, шилопопый, если уж совсем честно, Серхио вообще умел тосковать. Мама пробормотала что-то про упущенные сроки оперативного вмешательства в мозг, но улыбнулась:

— Не бери в голову. Всё у вас будет хорошо. Если, конечно, то, чего ты не договариваешь, действительно не имеет значения.

Прощаясь, Жерар с трудом выдавил ответную улыбку.

Мама была права. Рассказал он далеко не всё. Точнее, то, что он утаил, совершенно не относилось к инциденту. Дело в том, что у Жерара появились фантазии. И сны.

После первого такого сна он чуть снова не напугал Серхио, лихорадочно прижимаясь к нему сзади, проталкивая ладонь между бёдер, подхватывая под колено, чтобы раскрыть, сбивчиво шепча что-то успокаивающее. Серхио, кажется, так до конца и не проснулся. И хорошо: Серхио был таким теплым, отзывчивым, податливым и мягким… Очень хорошо, но…

Снилось Жерару, что Серхио играет против него в Класико. На белой спине золотом сияли его фамилия и номер — 4, а на предплечье темнела капитанская повязка. Серхио во сне был жёстким и техничным, шёл вперёд неистово, неостановимо и не брезговал грязными приёмами. В конце матча он орал на Жерара, а тот орал в ответ, а потом в подтрибунке они жадно и свирепо целовались с привкусом крови, не обращая внимания на одноклубников, которые не очень-то и удивлялись, а ещё потом Серхио потащил его в какую-то подсобку, одну из множества на Бернабеу, и они самозабвенно трахались, не стесняясь оставлять укусы, синяки и засосы друг на друге. Они даже толком не разделись: Жерар стянул шорты Серхио, а свои вообще только приспустил, но от этого ощущения были только острее. Они чуть не пропустили момент, когда сцепка стала бы неизбежной, и Серхио смеялся и сжимал между ног его узел, а Жерар, кончив, упал на колени и отсасывал так, будто ему за это платили золотом.

Жерар просыпался с железным стояком, но уже не лез к Серхио. Он шёл в ванную, где была припрятана та самая сливочная футболка, извлечённая из глубин комода, и дрочил, вдыхая запах апельсина с перцем, представляя, как снова сдирает ее с татуированного тела, только теперь джерси покрыто травой и грязью, а Серхио не застывает в испуге, а столь же агрессивно расправляется с одеждой Жерара. Иногда фантазии становились и вовсе вопиющими — в них Серхио раскладывал Жерара прямо на газоне уже спящего стадиона и трахал сам, порыкивая как заправский альфа, а Жерар стонал и подавался навстречу, несмотря на боль и чувство предельного растяжения.

Отчаявшись, Жерар даже подбил Серхио на эксперимент. Судя по заблестевшим глазам, Серхио сам подумывал об этом и всё было опять хорошо, но… Серхио оказался слишком нежен и осторожен, ласков, предупредителен и слишком часто заглядывал Жерару в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что не доставляет ему дискомфорта. Ощущать его член в себе было здорово. По-настоящему здорово, но не хватало агрессии, победительного рыка, укусов и синяков на запястьях. Он не мог, просто не мог попросить Серхио о таком. Даже не знал, как сформулировать просьбу. Несмотря на мускулы, бороду, постоянно появляющиеся татуировки, Серхио был омегой. Да, необычным, сильным и дерзким, но омегой, и он был под защитой Жерара и принимал эту роль, а значит… А значит Жерар снова уединялся вместе с уже изрядно потерявшей презентабельный вид сливочной футболкой.

Однажды он так спешил, что забыл запереть дверь.

Серхио смерил взглядом остолбеневшего Жерара, его стоящий колом член, обёрнутый белым трикотажем, и пошёл собирать вещи. Молча. В тот раз Жерару удалось его остановить. Они даже занялись любовью — всё было так трепетно и одновременно отчаянно, что даже такой тупоголовый альфа, как Жерар, понимал: это — прощание. Конечно, Серхио не мог не чувствовать, насколько изменилось настроение Жерара. Неизвестно, какие выводы он сделал, а Жерар, язык которого вошёл уже в поговорку, совершенно не умел разговаривать о важном. Так что он ушёл сам. Оставив Серхио дом и назначив алименты, на которые можно жить, ни в чём себе не отказывая. Правда, он подозревал, что деньги ему вернут.

Мама, хоть и врач, не имела лекарств от стыда и чувства вины. Не была она и психологом. Но Жерару хватало того, что она вытирала ему слёзы и ничего не говорила, только перебирала встрёпанные волосы, пока Жерар, лёжа головой у неё на коленях, исповедовался или просто жаловался. Или недоумевал, как могло так быстро сломаться всё, что было абсолютно идеальным, таким, как он всегда мечтал. Мечтал о таком омеге, как Серхио. Так почему? Мама наклонилась, потёрлась носом о его висок и прошептала:

— Милый, ты же понимаешь, что это всё — не твоя жизнь?

***

— Он пришёл в себя!?

— Кто? — хотел спросить Жерар, но какие-то трубки мешали ему говорить, вокруг пищали приборы, пахло больницей. Глаза открыть удалось с большим трудом.

— Позовите Монтсеррат!

Ловкие руки медсестёр и даже одного медбрата или это были ординаторы — хрен знает — вытащили из горла трубки, но оставили иглы в обеих руках, электроды на груди и почему-то на висках и лбу. Жерар прокашлялся, морщась: в глотке саднило — и открыл было рот, в который немедленно ткнулась трубочка. На этот раз не медицинская, а ведущая к источнику восхитительно прохладной воды. Мама поддержала его голову, отставила стакан и просто смотрела, улыбаясь одними глазами. Он не привык к ней такой — осунувшейся, в синей робе и бандане на волосах. А ещё к тому, что она такая бледная и уставшая.

— Детка, как же вы нас напугали.

— Мы? — Жерар завертел головой и наконец увидел.

На соседней койке лежал Серхио. Так же, как и Жерар минуту назад, опутанный трубками и проводами. Только глаза были закрыты. От его руки капельница тянулась к руке Жерара.

— Что… Что случилось?

— Ты не помнишь? После игры вы вдруг оба потеряли создание. Одновременно. Прошла почти неделя. Кома. Меня вызвали сразу же. И не потому что я родственница. Просто лучшего специалиста не нашлось.

— Почему Серхио ещё…

— Милый, я даже не знаю, почему очнулся ты. У меня есть гипотеза, но мне нужно задать тебе несколько вопросов.

Вопросы мама, точнее доктор Бернабеу, задавала долго и обстоятельно, делая перерывы на отдых, питьё и даже еду, если едой можно назвать безвкусное пюре из неизвестно чего и желе тоже из неизвестно чего, возможно, того же самого, что и пюре, но ядовито-зелёного. В конце концов Жерар восстановил картину в красках, звуках и даже запахах.

Впрочем, пахло, как всегда на поле после тяжелой игры — травой, потом, адреналином. Супрессанты переставали действовать, и пробивались запахи альф и омег, по крайней мере, апельсин с перцем Жерар чувствовал совершенно отчётливо. Источник запаха стоял прямо перед ним и злобно скалился, отводя руку Жерара, а Жерар пытался закончить обвиняющую речь, помахивая указующим пестом. В общем, как всегда, после Класико — собачились они самозабвенно. Пенальти был назначен несправедливо, что Жерар и пытался донести до Серхио, заводясь всё больше и больше, вспомнив все судейские решения в пользу «Реала» за всю историю и арбитров, болеющих за сливочных, поимённо. Серхио в ответ рычал про «ВАРселону», дайверов, производство которых на поток поставила Ла Масия, неумение проигрывать достойно. Жерар злился. Злился по-настоящему, потому что Серхио всегда, всегда перечил ему, и тут дело уже не в верности команде, можно же принять очевидное. Он открыл рот для отповеди, а потом мир исчез, и через миг он очнулся в палате.

— Милый, пожалуйста, попытайся воспроизвести, что точно ты ему сказал? Это важно.

Жерар наморщил лоб, затылок отозвался тупой болью, но он восстанавливал секунду за секундой ту безобразную свару. Не первую, скажем честно. И наконец вспомнил. Последнее, что запечатлел мозг перед накрывшей темнотой — его, Жерара, слова: «Ты такой же тупой, какими считаешь альф. Да ты даже не настоящий омега! Кому ты такой нужен!?» и побледневшее лицо Серхио. Блядь.

— Ох, детка…

— Я всё испортил?

— Ну не то чтобы всё… Но, честно говоря, наворотил изрядно. Серхио — омега. Ты — альфа. Ваша связь беспрецедентно сильна, это редкость. И ведь вы даже не в браке.

Жерар пощупал шею там, где должен быть брачный укус, и вздохнул. Монтсеррат продолжила:

— Серхио — очень необычный омега. Капитан…

— Лео тоже капитан!

— Но Лео не ведёт себя так агрессивно. Серхио привык быть лидером. И это часто выходит ему боком. Вспомни, как отреагировала пресса и фанаты, когда он сделал тебе предложение.

Жерар поморщился. Нет, сам он был в восторге, и они вместе ржали над фоткой в инсте Серхио, где они сидят за столиком, с надписью: «Он сказал "ДА"!!!». Но свадьбу пришлось отложить — пресса была вне себя не от самого факта их отношений, а от того, что инициатива исходила от омеги. Фанаты и «Барсы», и «Реала» не отставали. Одних не устраивал альфа-подкаблучник, других — омега, который нашёл такую размазню.

— И что? Он справлялся. Мы вместе справлялись.

— Да, вы справлялись. Но моя гипотеза состоит в том, что все нападки отравляли душу Серхио. И когда ты сказал те слова…

— Да мы ругались и похлеще. Чуть до драки не доходило! А иногда и доходило, и неизвестно, кому доставалось больше! Он знает, что я всегда…

— Детка. Есть голова, сознание. Он головой прекрасно всё понимал. Но есть и подсознание. И после твоих слов подсознание решило, что ты отказываешься от него. Как альфа от омеги, который «никому не нужен такой».

— Блядь.

— Не ругайся. Если ваша связь нарушена, то это может иметь свои последствия. Правда это всё не объясняет, почему он не приходит в себя. Пока что ты можешь только одно. Думай о нём. Всё хорошее, что помнишь, что чувствуешь. Сильная связь передаёт эмоции. Даже нарушенная. Эх, лучше бы вы сделали перерыв в карьере и завели бы малыша, ей-богу.

— Ты из сна говорила почти то же самое, — улыбнулся Жерар.

— Какого сна? Тебе что-то снилось, пока ты был без сознания? И ты молчал?

Пока Жерар, снова напрягая многострадальные извилины, пытался припомнить весь этот дурацкий сон с Серхио-домоседом и кулинаром, Монтсеррат мрачнела всё больше. Дослушав и уточнив несколько подробностей (Жерар к этому времени был уже не красный, а бордовый — подробности были довольно интимные), Монтсеррат рассеянно потрепала Жерара по свободному от электродов участку головы и умчалась. Через пару минут в палату натащили аппаратуры, подключили к ней Серхио, мама и толпа помощников рассматривали что-то похожее на энцефалограммы, лезущие из чрева приборов, переговаривались на птичьем языке и озабоченно оглядывались на Жерара. Суета продолжалась и продолжалась, за окном стемнело. Наконец оборудование утащили обратно, а мама присела на край кровати.

— Милый. Новости… странные. По всему выходит, что ты видел не свой сон.

— Интересно. Чьё же сновидение я подцепил в этих стерильных стенах?

— Вот его. — Монтсеррат мотнула головой в сторону койки Серхио. — Он транслировал видения тебе через связь. И это бы ничего. Но содержание сна, участником которого ты стал, говорит о том, что он искал способ стать хорошим омегой. Вернулся к переломному моменту, когда узнал свой второй пол, и всё переиначил. И…

— И я опять отказался от него. — Жерара замутило.

— Не вини себя, детка. У вас просто вышла очень уж странная пара. — Монтсеррат положила руку на грудь Жерару и заглянула в глаза. — Но это было ещё не самое неприятное. Похоже, чтобы Серхио пришёл в себя и смог жить дальше, нам придётся разорвать вашу связь.

***

Серхио сидел над коробками со своими сокровищами. Он устал биться над этой задачей — что бы он ни делал, каким бы хорошим ни был, Жерар рано или поздно уходил. И каждый раз Серхио возвращался в этот день, день своего 13-летия. Правда сам он был вроде бы уже взрослый. Но точно знал — это момент, который изменит всё в его жизни. Только выбора уже не осталось. Он пробовал быть милым, ласковым, покорным — нет, всё это не помогало. Так что ещё? Что от него требуется?

— Тебе просто нужно быть самим собой.

Откуда в его комнате могла взяться мама Жерара, с которой он по идее (как и с самим Жераром) ещё никак не мог познакомиться, было неважно. Серхио кивнул в знак приветствия и даже приподнялся, но плюхнулся обратно. Пофиг. Монтсеррат села рядом:

— Мы поможем тебе. Ты выйдешь из этого замкнутого круга.

— Какой ценой? — Серхио твёрдо знал, что ничего не бывает бесплатным.

— А это как посмотреть. Ты потеряешь что-то важное. А вот навсегда ли… Наука в моём лице сказать не может. Всё будет зависеть от тебя.

— Опять? Почему всё всегда зависит от меня? А нельзя, чтобы в этот раз всё зависело от кого-то другого? Поумнее или порешительнее или, я не знаю, поудачливее?

Монтсеррат рассмеялась и взъерошила ему волосы:

— Нет уж. Ты не позволишь никому вмешаться. Да и нет в твоей жизни никого более умного, более решительного, более удачливого, чем ты.

***

Процесс разрыва связи был до обидного прост. Каждому сделали инъекцию какой-то химическо-гормональной дряни, убрали капельницу, что связывала их руки, и велели ждать.

Накануне Жерар извёлся сам и извёл не только маму, но и всех, кто имел отношение к медицине и имел несчастье подойти к Жерару на расстояние вытянутой руки. Он никак не мог уяснить, что будет, когда связь исчезнет. Ему терпеливо, а потом не очень терпеливо, а ещё потом откровенно сердито объясняли, что и его личность, и личность Серхио останутся в неприкосновенности. Просто они как бы вернутся в то время, когда были ещё не знакомы.

— И сможем снова влюбиться?

— Эту процедуру проводили, наверное, раз пять за всю историю. Известно, что она относительно безопасна, но последствия личного характера не изучались, так что неизвестно. Скорее всего, нет. С тех пор как вы начали испытывать друг к другу чувства, у вас появился новый опыт, изменился характер, привычки наросли за годы. Понравился вам когда-то человек, который стал сейчас другим. Вы не замечали изменений, потому что проходили их вместе, а сейчас они станут очевидны.

Ответы то успокаивали Жерара, то вгоняли его в тоску. Они перестанут общаться? Не узнают друг друга? Или что вообще произойдёт? Наконец приборы вокруг кровати Серхио запищали громче, чем обычно. Многочисленные синие робы заслонили обзор, Жерар напрасно тянул шею, всё еще прикованный проводами и капельницами к постели. А потом все куда-то делись, и он уставился прямо в глаза Серхио.

Запах Серхио, который до этого ощущался как слабое воспоминание, шибанул по рецепторам Жерара в полную силу. Он даже расчихался. Сейчас красный апельсин почти не чувствовался. Сплошной молотый чёрный перец — суховатый, неяркий, пыльный аромат только с каплей солнечного цитруса. Сам Серхио выглядел сонным и вялым. Жерару страшно хотелось оборвать провода и трубки, залезть к Серхио под одеяло и хорошенько потрясти, чтобы он понял, что не все слова нужно понимать буквально. Стоп. Связь же уничтожена. Почему он ничего такого не чувствует? Может, и на Серхио не подействовало?

— Привет, — улыбнулся Серхио и слабо шевельнул пальцами.

— Привет! — просиял в ответ Жерар.

— Не знаешь, здесь вообще кормят?

***

К сожалению, если связь и осталась, то только со стороны Жерара. К такому выводу он пришёл, пока они с Серхио ещё неделю торчали в опостылевшей палате, сдавая кровь в количестве, достаточном для гнезда оголодавших вампиров, и подвергаясь всяческим медицинским пыткам. Серхио ожил, но избегал вспоминать их совместное прошлое, да и вообще разговаривал мало. Жерар с горечью подумал, что им даже уходить друг от друга не придётся — жили они попеременно то в Барселоне у Жерара, то в Мадриде у Серхио. Было полное ощущение, что Жерар для Серхио давний приятель, но не более того.

— Не дрейфь. Всё наладится, — на прощание сказала ему мама.

В то, что всё когда-то действительно наладится, верилось мало. Впрочем, жизнь вошла в свою колею. Через положенное время Жерару разрешили тренироваться в общей группе. Одноклубники не приставали с расспросами, видимо, Монтсеррат им всё объяснила. Она упоминала, что персоналу больницы приходилось то и дело вылавливать в коридорах неясно как пробравшихся реаловцев и барселонцев — даже папарацци не были так изобретательны.

Серхио пропал с радаров. Некоторые его вещи ещё оставались у Жерара, и он не имел сил убрать их или отправить в Мадрид. Зарывался носом в футболки, вдыхал слабый остаточный аромат, в котором ещё превалировал апельсин, а перца была только щепотка, и впадал в уныние и жалость к себе. Хотя, наверное, потеря Серхио не такая большая цена за то, что тот вообще жив и вернулся из лабиринта своих комплексов и страхов.

Пару раз выбирался Жерар в столицу. Раньше он не задумывался, но после слов мамы о том, что у них была (была!) очень сильная связь даже без брачных укусов, он понял, почему они с Серхио никогда не назначали конкретное место встречи в городе, а просто оказывались одновременно оба в одном кафе, или парке, или кинотеатре. Теперь…

Зайдя в бар, Жерар первым делом заметил Серхио. Он изменился: отрастил кошмарную бороду, а волосы стал завязывать в симпатичный пучок. Сердце сразу трепыхнулось, но рядом за стойкой громоздилась чья-то внушительная фигура. Непозволительно близко. Нандо. Точно, он же вроде занял какой-то там тренерский пост в структуре «Атлетико». Несмотря на это болезненное открытие, Жерар фыркнул. Два мощных мужика (особенно Нандо, словно сошедший с афиши боксёрского поединка), окружённые мрачноватой аурой, привлекали внимание, в том числе молоденьких личностей всех первых и вторых полов. То, что эти двое — омеги, мог заподозрить только извращенец. Ну или тот, кто знал обоих. Их не выдавал даже запах. Перец, подкрашенный апельсином, и сандал с ноткой бергамота. Ароматы прекрасно сочетались, и Жерар перестал улыбаться. Омеги могут создавать пары. Альфы тоже, но больше теоретически: слишком сильное соперничество портит всю малину. А омеги часто живут душа в душу. Историю Серхио и Нандо помнил не только Жерар. За этой драмой следила вся Испания, а может, и весь футбольный мир. Но потом Серхио выбрал Жерара. А теперь?

— Привет, Нандо. Твой запах слегка поменялся. Больше сандала. Тебе идёт.

— Твой тоже. — Нандо приподнялся, протягивая руку. — Раньше ты пах морем. Средиземным.

— А теперь?

— А теперь Балеарским, — засмеялись оба — и Серхио, и Нандо.

Жерар поморщился.

— А со мной не будешь здороваться? — надул губы Серхио и подставил щёку.

Жерар чмокнул его куда-то в заросли рыжеватых волос и подвинул к себе барный стул. Разговор не клеился. Жерар пытался понять. Хоть что-то, а Серхио непринуждённо толкал Нандо коленом, обнимал за плечи, поглаживал по панцирю геля, сковавшего зализанную причёску. В конце концов Жерар допил своё пиво и попрощался. Ему даже пришлось сначала сбегать в туалет, чтобы плеснуть в лицо холодной водой и не вцепиться в наглую веснушчатую рожу. Во-первых, Нандо был ни при чём. А, во-вторых, похоже, выйти победителем из такой схватки Жерару не светило.

Придётся смириться. У Серхио своя жизнь.

***

Игру остановили, от бровки к нему спешили медики. Из глаз Жерара брызнули слёзы. Блядь-блядь-блядь. Характерный щелчок, резкая боль — это точно кресты. В его возрасте после такого не возвращаются.

Ладно, при ближайшем рассмотрении всё оказалось не настолько страшно. Врачи сказали — частичный разрыв крестообразной связки. Подумав, он выбрал консервативное лечение вместо операции. Мама устроила ему форменный скандал, но в конце концов лучше играть уже через пару месяцев, пусть и с риском снова сломаться, чем не играть год. Он себе просто не может этого позволить.

Телефон пришлось отключить уже на второй день домашнего заточения. Жерар даже не подозревал, что у него столько друзей, готовых оказать поддержку, развлечь, подбодрить. Серхио не позвонил. Лео, известный тугодум, видимо, собрался дать своё капитанское напутствие уже после того, как утомлённый постоянными звонками Жерар забросил гаджет подальше, поэтому пришёл лично. Неодобрительно посмотрел на костыль, велел выполнять все рекомендации физиотерапевтов (почему окружающие считают Жерара кретином?), а прощаясь, остановился, пожевал губами и невпопад проворчал:

— Связь так же нелегко порвать насовсем, как и связки. Всё срастается. Просто не сразу.

И ушёл, оставив оторопелого Жерара стоять у закрывшейся двери.

Дни потекли своим чередом. Скудные завтраки из тостов с джемом или хлопьев с молоком, заказанные обеды и ужины, нудные и болезненные упражнения, книги, приставка, телевизор. От тоски Жерар даже предпринял попытку напиться. Точнее, задумывалось всё как одинокий пикник на заднем дворе. В результате он выхлестал две бутылки вина и в придачу простыл. Голова была пустой и звонкой, опьянения почти не чувствовалось. Неудачник. Пришлось принять горячую ванну, хлюпая носом, разыскать какие-то порошки от простуды и закинуться ещё и ими. Голова отяжелела, и Жерар упал в постель, как в омут.

Сначала он не понял, что его разбудило. Потом осознал, что это не что, а кто. Темная фигура откинула одеяло и сноровисто стащила с него пижамные штаны. Насиловать его что ли собрались? Почему-то такое предположение совсем его не напугало.

Мысли еле ворочались, окружающее воспринималось словно сквозь толстую стеклянную стену или даже подушку. Хотя его тело, похоже, было совсем не против действий злоумышленника. По крайней мере, Жерар не чувствовал никакого желания сопротивляться. А когда неласковые руки задевали член, мошонку или проводили по лобку, желание как раз возникало, правда к сопротивлению оно не имело никакого отношения. Всё это было ужасно странно, Жерар никак не мог собраться в какое-то подобие мыслящего существа, еще и слабость после алкоголя и лекарств навалилась, к тому же от мыслительного процесса страшно отвлекало бормотание незнакомца. Жерар прислушался:

— Пьяная скотина. Телефон он выключил. Напился он. А я тут стараюсь. Что за бревно, Дева Мария? Ни ревности, ни хоть каких-то знаков внимания не дождешься. На букет цветов что ли денег не нашлось? Хотя нахуя мне цветы. Мог бы мне лошадь купить или машину. Хотя нет, лошадь это лишнее: ты ж не разбираешься нихрена. А вот машина… Нандо зря выдернул, до сих пор ржёт. Ох, ты и попляшешь у меня… Операцию он не захотел. Поломался он. Выебу. Выебу, а потом ты меня вые… а нет, тебе ж нельзя, ладно, я всё сам. Тупоголовый альфа, всё через жопу…

— Сесе?

Серхио застыл, будто не ожидал, что Жерар вообще подаст признаки жизни. Лекарства наконец начали действовать, потому что сквозь отекшие слизистые пробился мощный запах красного апельсина, а щепотка перца, как всегда, заставила расчихаться. Серхио включил прикроватную лампу, подал упаковку бумажных платков со столика, посмотрел на голого ниже пояса Жерара, на его стоящий колом член и начал хохотать, упав рядом на кровать. Через секунду ржали они оба. Успокоившись и вытерев сопли, Жерар почувствовал, что на плечах у него снова голова, а не ночной горшок, и осторожно спросил:

— Ты зачем здесь?

— Угадай. — Серхио ткнул пальцем в член Жерара. Тот качнулся к животу и снова встал, вопреки гравитации — Просто решил поработать Санта Клаусом и выполнить некоторые твои желания. Раз от тебя не дождешься.

— Но связь…

— Блядь, Жери. Ты, конечно, альфа, вам такое сложно, но попробуй подумать. Если связь разорвана, то чьи сны я вижу почти каждую ночь? Честно говоря, прекрасно раньше обходился. Я понятия не имел, что у тебя настолько грязная фантазия. Почему мы, кстати, раньше это всё не пробовали?

Жерар покраснел.

— Ну вот. Поскольку мой член у тебя в заднице фигурирует в каждом втором сне, то с этого и начнем. Повернись, чтобы ногу не напрягать.

— Подожди, но в больнице ты был такой… И потом ни смски, ни звонка…

— Жери. Вот представь. Всё время комы ты был у меня в голове. И вне головы. Тебя было слишком много, мне нужно было вздохнуть, подумать, побыть одному, в конце концов, отделить тебя-настоящего от того тебя, которого я сам себе придумал. Вообще, я рассчитывал, что ты как-то попытаешься меня вернуть.

— Я не хотел давить на тебя.

— Ну, Монтсеррат так и сказала.

— ЧТО? То есть маме ты звонил?

— Зачем? Я же в больницу ходил на дополнительное тестирование насчёт повреждений мозга или отклонений. Мы разговаривали.

— Ну ты и ублюдок.

— Сейчас впаду обратно в кому, будешь знать.

— Скотина. Омеги — милые и нежные создания, нуждающиеся в защите. Да конечно!

— Жери, кончай трепаться и повернись. И напомни, смазка там, в ящичке, осталась?


End file.
